La connerie du siècle !
by zazouette
Summary: Ace était bien connu pour en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Mais un génie de la connerie peut, lui aussi, faire des erreurs... Erreurs qu'il payera, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses frères et ses sœurs !
1. Chapter 1

La connerie du siècle

Ouais décidément, il était dans la merde. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça irai jusque-là ! Quand Ace avait eu l'illumination ultime pour la connerie ultime, il ne s'était pas imaginé que ça tournerait aussi mal... Il y a de cela deux jours, les pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient eu l'incroyable occasion de voir Portgas D. Ace passer sur le pont en marchant tranquillement. Aucunes personnes à ses trousses, aucuns regards machiavéliques, pas même un sourire fourbe à l'horizon. Comprenez, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'ombre d'un océan calme (on est dans le Nouveau Monde, rappelons-le, ce n'est pas de la rigolade…) sans que le commandant de la Seconde Flotte ne vienne briser ce-dernier. Un espoir était apparu, l'espoir que peut-être, le petit frère de la bande se responsabilise et devienne un adulte sage et reposant ! Mais c'était sans compter sur une petite lettre qui faisait toute la différence. Cette petite lettre qui venait se faufiler entre le « Portgas » et le « Ace »… Oui oui, on parle bien de la même lettre ! Malheureusement pour les pirates intrépides qu'ils étaient, Ace était un pur D. Aussi, lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'il s'était momentanément stoppé sans aucune raison, ils eurent peur. Car il ne s'arrêtait JAMAIS sans aucune raison ! Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers Poing Ardent, qui arborait un magnifique sourire aux dents pointues. Encore un peu, et des oreilles de diablotin lui seraient apparus sur le crâne sans que cela ne choque personne. Ace fixait le vide, perdu dans des idées de plans que personne ne pouvait ne serait-ce que deviner. Il reprit tout à coup sa promenade d'un pas rapide, visiblement pressé de le mettre à exécution. Qui cela allait-il toucher ? Comment allait-il se débrouiller cette fois-ci ? Est-ce que ce sera moi ? La victime va-t-elle souffrir ? Va-t-elle être déshonorée complètement ? Vais-je encore me retrouver avec une banane dans les cheveux (la personne ayant émis cette pensée tient à garder son identité secrète.) ? Toutes ces questions hantaient à présent les hommes de l'équipage (Et les femmes. Plus rarement touché faute de nombre mais ça arrivait quand même) qui n'avaient qu'une hâte, en finir avec ce stress permanent que le Prince des pirates leur infligeait. La soirée se déroula sans encombre, le conspirateur avait souri sans rien faire de suspect, ce qui ne rassura pas plus ses frères. Alors que la fête battait son comble pour certains, on ne tarda pas à entendre des « bonne nuit » lancés à la volée, de ci, de là par ceux qui étaient des divisions chargées de corvées le lendemain. Et ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que les ivrognes finirent par s'endormir, par miracle après s'être traînés dans leurs couchettes respectives (Ou pas. Y'avait souvent des échanges durant les nuits quelque peu mouvementées…) Le soleil finit par se lever, éclairant un pont encore vide de vie. Ah ! Attendez ! Un être vivant occupait bel et bien le navire ! Mais… Serait-ce… Oui. C'était Satch, le cuistot de l'équipage, qui se rendait aux cuisines en sifflotant. Il ouvrit les portes qui grincèrent sur leurs gonds, puis pénétra à l'intérieur. Plus rien ne se fit entendre durant de longues secondes. Le navire était de nouveau esseulé. Un cri strident résonna alors, brisant le silence reposant pour les caboches maltraitées des alcolos d'un soir (qui se bourraient la gueule tous les soirs, au final.).

«AAAAHHHHH ! »

Certains tombèrent de leurs lits, d'autres se réveillèrent en sursaut, alors que d'autres s'en foutaient comme de leur première couche culotte, continuant à dormir, et les plus vifs tentèrent tant bien que mal de localiser la provenance du cri. Ce fut les commandants qui arrivèrent en premier sur les lieux du crime. Alors que Marco montait les marches des escaliers menant au pont 4 à 4, il tomba sur un Ace plié de rire, se tenant le ventre et montrant les cuisines du doigt. Il s'y dirigea donc, ignorant le fait que son intuition lui criait que son petit frère y était pour quelque chose, et découvrit une scène des plus comiques. Satch, étalé sur le parquet, était recouvert d'un liquide rose/rouge, limite transparent.

« C'est… ?

-Oui Marco, « c'est… » ! s'énerva le commandant de la 4ème division.

-Accident ?

-Oh non ! Bien sûr que non ! J'ai pourfendu de ma lame un tonneau et j'ai plongé dans l'alcool qui s'était répandu au sol ! J'ai malencontreusement oublié que ce n'était pas assez profond pour ma taille. Mais bien sûr que c'était un accident !

-Pardon, ne t'énerve pas ! Ça aurait pu être un sale coup de Ace, résonna Marco en ignorant le ton méprisant de son ami.

-Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on accuse ? se plaignit l'allumette, qui peinait à essuyer ses larmes moqueuses.

-Parce que t'es qu'un sale gosse, et un D. par-dessus le marché ! répondirent en cœur les commandants de toutes les divisions présentes.

-Ouais bon, ça j'peux pas le nier… marmonna l'accusé. »

Et il repartit en se fendant la poire, bien décidé à raconter la mésaventure de Satch à Barbe Blanche, qui venait de s'assoir sur son fauteuil personnel géant. Ace se posa en tailleur en face de son père, qui l'observait, amusé.

« B'jour père ! Vous ne connaissez pas la dernière ? commença l'allumette.

-Non, j'ai bien peur d'en ignorer les détails. Mais à ta tête fils, je peux deviner que j'aurai bientôt connaissance d'absolument tout ce qui est croustillant.

-Vous êtes devin !

-Non, résigné. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il débuta son récit, ignorant la petite pique de son père. On ne tarda pas à entendre le rire de Barbe Blanche dans tout le navire, qui redoubla d'intensité quand il aperçut Satch passer sur le pont, les cheveux complètement lisse à cause de leur précédent « shampoing ».

La journée se déroula tranquillement par la suite, sauf pour quelques marines malchanceux qui croisèrent la route du navire pirate… Malheureusement pour vous, l'auteur a été forcée de censurer ce passage, à la demande générale (sous la menace générale, si l'on veut être précis). Que voulez-vous, les pirates de la 6ème division ne tenaient pas à faire savoir que oui, ils s'étaient battus en tutus roses contre la marine après que leur commandant ai perdu au poker face à leur petit frère chérie adoré… Oups. Bon, les fuites d'informations, ça arrivait parfois, non ? Non ? Oui bon on s'en foutait, c'était plus drôle comme ça.

Bref, il faisait maintenant nuit noir, et seule la vigie était encore réveillée. Mais cette dernière ne pouvait pas apercevoir la petite ombre silencieuse qui se faufilait jusqu'aux cuisines… Car oui, croyez-le ou non, cette petite ombre était très douée pour faire des conneries en silence. Surtout si c'était des conneries poilantes ! Elle aurait gâché sa réputation « d'enfant terreur » à Dawn si elle n'était même pas capable d'embêter un tant soit peu l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde ! Hum hum. Décidément, l'auteur était bien bavarde aujourd'hui… Bon, l'identité du malfaiteur grillée, plus besoin de le cacher (surtout que vous devriez avoir deviné), c'était bien notre allumette préférée qui se tenait à présent en face des tonneaux remplient d'un certain liquide cher aux cœurs des pirates !

Son sourire de démon aux lèvres, pas de doute qu'il avait une idée très nocive pour ses camarades, mais au combien géniale pour lui. Bah oui, on disait souvent que les D. étaient particulièrement simplets (blasphème ! Seul Luffy était comme ça !) alors qu'on oubliait (faute d'expérience) qu'ils étaient de purs génies lorsqu'il s'agissait d'emmerder leur monde ! Revenons à Ace, qui tenait actuellement un grand sac dans ses bras. Il versa son continu dans les barils, d'une quantité équitable de chaque puis se munit d'une grande cuillère de bois pour touiller activement sa création. Jamais il n'avait perdu son air de diable, et pour une fois, il voulait bien accepter le fait que oui, il était un démon ! Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que le Gouvernement Mondial… Sinon pire !

Il hésita de longues minutes devant la réserve personnelle de son père, puis se résonna avant de faire l'erreur fatale. On ne touchait pas à l'alcool de Barbe Blanche ! Même quand on était un D. SURTOUT si on était un D. Les dégâts étaient trop considérables pour pouvoir les réparer de soi-même après. Et s'il était chopé, il serait le seul de corvées pendant un bon moment ! Non merci… Le petit frère partit se coucher en ricanant, bien décidé à se lever en premier pour voir la réaction des futurs malchanceux. Le soleil se leva donc, et les (futures) victimes commençaient à apparaître une à une. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, car… Ouais en fait, personne ne savait pourquoi, mais les cuisiniers avaient interdit l'accès aux cuisines pour toute la journée, car ils préparaient « quelque chose de grandiose » ! Ainsi, l'équipage avait décidé d'accoster sur une île pour la journée, profitant de leur liberté pour faire leurs petites affaires. Le rendez-vous était fixé à 18h00 précise, mais bien évidemment, le nombre de retardataires fut conséquent (d'où le 18h00. A force, les commandants étaient habitués et avançaient de deux heures le réel moment du « rendez-vous au navire sur le champ ! »). Finalement, tous furent réunis sur le pont, et les portes battantes claquèrent sur les murs. Les quelques 1500 têtes et des poussières se tournèrent vers la source du bruit et furent étonnés (ou plutôt, firent semblant d'être étonnés) de voir un énorme banquet (plus grand que d'habitude quoi…) se diriger vers eux.

Les cuisiniers apparurent finalement derrière la montagne de nourriture, essoufflés et souriants. Les pirates oublièrent leur dignité en plongeant la tête la première (littéralement) sur leurs frères (ou plutôt sur la bouffe, mais bon, faut bien idéaliser le côté fraternel de la famille…), devancés très largement par l'allumette qui avait déjà eu le temps d'avaler de travers, de boire pour aider à faire passer et de faire une crise de narcolepsie.

Un bruit impressionnant se fit alors entendre. Barbe Blanche… s'étouffait ? En effet, le papy moustachu crachait, toussait tout ce qu'il pouvait !

« Père ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

C'était Marco et d'autres dizaines de personne qui avaient crié en cœur, inquiets pour la santé de leur paternel. Allons faire un tour du côté de la tête d'Ace… Il était légèrement inquiet lui aussi. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons… Il ne s'était pas trompé, si… ? Il n'avait quand même pas confondu la réserve personnelle de père et l'alcool de l'équipage ? Non, c'était… Si… Dans le noir, il avait peut-être mal vu… Ace éclata alors d'un grand rire nerveux, légèrement paniqué à l'idée d'être grillé. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un toucher à l'alcool de père, et très franchement, il ne voulait pas savoir le sort qui était réservé à ceux qui osaient le faire. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'un silence de plomb régnait sur le bateau. Père ne s'étouffait plus, personne ne criai pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, les infirmières ne piaillaient plus… Non, tous étaient très calmes. Ils le fixaient avec insistance, leurs yeux posaient la même question, la question fatale, celle à laquelle Ace savait ne pas échapper…

« Tu n'as quand même pas osé ? ».

Et bien si. Il avait osé. Involontairement, certes, mais il l'avait fait. Mais comment leur faire comprendre que c'était un accident ? Surtout que savoir que c'était destiné au départ aux hommes et femmes de l'équipage n'allait pas leur plaire… Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion pour réussir à se sortir de ce merdier, Ace ne vit pas Barbe Blanche se lever (ce qui était tout de même fort puisque ce-dernier était un géant. Un géant petit, certes, mais un géant quand même). Une ombre fini par lui faire relever les yeux, et il tomba nez à nez avec son père, qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Et c'était ici qu'il en était. Dans la merde quoi. Ni une, ni deux, Ace se mit à courir. Plutôt que de rester sur le pont, il essaya de s'échapper dans les bats fonds du navire, priant pour que personne n'entrave sa course… Des mains tentèrent de l'agripper, des bras lui firent barrages tandis que des pieds se mettaient en travers de son chemin pour le déséquilibrer mais jamais Ace ne céda. Enfin jamais est un bien grand mot puisqu'il finit par se rétamer sur le bois, ses compagnons étant arrivé à leurs fins.

« Bande de traître ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous voulez donc ma mort ?!

-T'as fait une connerie monumentale, assume ! hurla l'un de ses frères.

-C'était involontaire ! geignit l'allumette en réponse.

-Mon cul ouais ! fit une demoiselle fort peu distinguée.

-Moi j'le veux bien ton cul… lui répondit une voix parmi la foule de pirate amassée.

-Ta gueule sale pervers ! hurla-t-elle en réponse.

-On peut en revenir à mon triste sort au lieu de faire un débat sur l'appartenance du cul de chacun ?

-Ace a raison. Livrons-le à père, je suis sûr qu'il sera très heureux.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ? pleura la « victime ».

-Parce que t'es suicidaire.

-C'est un fait. »

Vous l'avez compris, Ace se retrouva finalement devant son père, attendant que la sentence soi donnée. La tête basse, le Prince des pirates se dit que pour une fois, son idée géniale n'était pas si géniale que ça…

« Marco ! tonna la voix de papy barbu.

-Oui, père ?

-Tu t'assureras de la punition de ton frère. »

Ace releva la tête, surprit. Mais pourquoi demandait-il ça à Marco ?

« -D'accord, yoï. »

Le Phoenix s'approcha du commandant de la seconde flotte, lentement. Trop lentement.

« -J'ai une excellent idée père yoï. Vous n'allez pas être déçu.

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi, fils. »

Un sourire malsain apparut sur leurs lèvres, comme si les deux pirates étaient connectés, sachant par avance ce qu'allait faire le premier commandant.

 _Trois jours plus tard…_

Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?! Il ne voulait pas… Non il ne voulait pas ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix… C'était sa punition… Mais Marco aurait pu trouver autre chose ! Parce que… Faire ça ! C'était horrible ! Méchant ! Cruel ! Diaboliquement malsain ! L'idée en soi ne le gênait pas trop, c'était le lieu où il devait le faire qui était problématique… Ou plutôt, les habitantes de ce lieu ! Ace soupira, et s'élança sous les rires et encouragements de ses frères et sœurs. Les bourses à l'air, il traversa toute l'île des pirates Kuja en hurlant :

« JE SUIS UN IMBÉCILE PERVERS QUI VOUDRAIT QU'ON LUI TIRE DESSUUUUUUS ! PITIÉ PLANTEZ-MOI UNE FLÈCHE DANS LE CUUUUUL ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Après sa connerie mémorable que l'équipage avait surnommé "la connerie du siècle", Ace avait boité durant une semaine, en parti à cause d'un jeu qu'avaient inventé ses compagnons de voyage, qui consistait à frapper son derrière déjà douloureux mais toujours aussi magnifique. Ainsi, le petit frère venait de passer 7 jours abominables, où le moindre coin sombre était source de paranoïa aigu puisque ce coin sombre justement, pouvait abriter n'importe quel fourbe à la main bien musclée...

Mettant sa fierté de côté, il était allé chercher dans les bas fonds du Moby Dick de quoi le protéger de ses frères et sœurs, et accessoirement, de quoi les piéger. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, c'est à dire une fine plaque de métal qu'il pourrait glisser dans son caleçon sans que personne ne soupçonne sa présence (admirez la stratégie). Il fit son affaire, puis remonta innocemment (sarcasme, quand tu nous tiens) sur le pont. Un homme plutôt malchanceux remarqua le retour de son petit frère, et avec la discrétion la plus extrême, se glissa derrière lui. Il prit de l'élan, et avant même de comprendre son erreur monumentale, frappa de toute la violence possible le cul de Poing Ardent.

"IIIIIIIIAAAAAAAHHHHHH !"

Ace éclata de rire et se retourna afin de découvrir l'identité de son agresseur, qui, étalé au sol, tenait sa main rougi en soufflant dessus, les larmes aux yeux.

"Monstre ! Qu'as-tu fais à ma pauvre main ? Cette main si... Si... Si magnifique ! Si incroyable ! Tu l'as défigurée ! Elle ne pourra plus jamais être comme avant ! s'emporta Satch, qui avait toujours l'art d'exagérer les choses.

-Retour à l'envoyeur ! répliqua Ace, lui tirant la langue."

Il se retourna, et se mit à défier les personnes présentes de venir continuer leur jeu maintenant que sa petite règle était mise en place. Une voix s'exclama alors, puissante et forte.

"On va voir si tu t'en remets de celle-là, fils !"

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir au mot "fils" qu'il sentit une énorme main venir s'exploser sur la plaque de métal, et de ce fait, sur ses fesses rebondies.

Ses pieds décollèrent du sol, et le reste suivit. Il prit de la vitesse face à ses compagnons stupéfaits et croisa la vigie, qu'il salua. Ce n'est qu'une fois au dessus de l'océan, à plus de 30 mètres de hauteur, qu'il comprit...

"BARBE BLANCHE VIENT DE ME METTRE UNE MAIN AU CUL !"

Puis il fit un magnifique plat retentissant qui fit frissonner les spectateurs. Le papy barbu riait encore quand Ace fut repêché, et une hilarité générale éclata lorsqu'on remarqua que le petit bouclier du D avait disparu, sûrement en petits morceaux au milieu de l'océan. Quand il fut remis de ses émotions, le plus jeune se joignit aux rires, puis s'approcha de son père.

"Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas vous joindre au jeu ? lui rappela-t-il, narquois.

-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour faire l'andouille, comme on dit ! répliqua le vieil homme."

Une femme brisa la bonne humeur en avertissant les pirates.

"Le bateau d'Akagami est en vu, il se dirige tout droit sur nous !"

Tous s'organisèrent pour la venue du Roux, les commandants présents se plaçant devant leur capitaine. Le rival de Barbe Blanche débarqua, offrit un alcool de qualité à ce dernier en signe de paix, puis expliqua les raisons de sa présence.

"Il y a quelque chose qui se trame du côté de la marine. Nous avons perdu le contact avec l'un des nôtres depuis assez longtemps pour s'en inquiéter, et la récente capture d'un pirate nous laisse penser que ce serait lui.

-Tu veux donc de l'aide ?

-Tout à fait. J'aurai seulement besoin d'Ace pour faire diversion, certains de mes hommes n'étant pas capables de participer à l'opération à cause d'une bataille."

Le concerné afficha un air surpris durant un court instant mais se reprit très vite et demanda d'un ton sérieux :

"J'ai le champ libre par rapport à mon procédé ?

-Oui, je te laisserai juger de la situation en temps réel. On organisera un plan, mais si ça tourne au vinaigre, je te fais confiance pour improviser.

-D'accord."

L'accord fut scellé, et alors que Shanks faisait demi-tour avec à présent un nouveau compagnon, il se retourna violemment et s'écria :

"OH ! VOUS AUSSI VOUS AVEZ VU CE TRUC BIZARRE DANS LE CIEL Y'A ENVIRON 15 MINUTES ?!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ace était tapi dans l'ombre, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres... Il attendait le bon moment pour sortir, excité à l'idée des futurs événements.

Shanks lui avait expliqué, après confirmation, que son moussaillon allait être transféré d'une petite base de la marine à Impel Down d'ici peu, et qu'il devait absolument le libérer avant que ça n'arrive. Afin de faciliter l'accès aux cellules, l'allumette devait s'occuper des gardes en hauteur sur la falaise, ces-derniers étant les plus susceptibles de repérer les pirates en contre-bas.

Il entendit le signal lui permettant de passer à l'action, et son sourire s'agrandit...

"Ça va être rigoloooo... chuchota-t-il d'une façon tout à fait adorable pour les fans girls, mais oh combien flippante pour les autres."

Afin d'éviter, si possible, une mêlée générale avec les soldats, ils avaient attaqués de nuit, ce qui permettait en plus à l'allumette d'atteindre les coins les plus difficiles et reculés.

Il s'approcha prudemment d'un soldat qui avait vu sur toute la base depuis une sorte de balcon dépassant de la roche, et l'assomma discrètement (pour le côté infiltration, on dira que c'était discret). Il leva son pouce en l'air, signifiant à ses alliés qu'ils pouvaient traverser sans crainte d'être vu.

Il eut juste le temps de voir les pirates pénétrés dans le bâtiment que les marines chargés de la ronde se faisaient déjà entendre. Il se plaqua dos au mur, et lorsqu'il put les voir de profil, les attaqua. Le premier fut couché en un coup de pied dans la tête, mais le deuxième se fit plus résistant et força Poing Ardent à utiliser le haki afin de gagner du temps. Il rejoignit finalement son ami dans le pays des rêves et des licornes multicolores.

Ace soupira et s'apprêtait à traîner les corps dans un recoin quand l'alarme retentit. Il jura, regarda dans tous les sens afin de découvrir qui avait bien put le voir, et aperçu une ombre. Il courut vers cette dernière, le couteau dégainé et déjà près à trancher lorsqu'il dérapa brutalement.

"UNE GAMINE ?! s'exclama-t-il, surpris."

En effet, une enfant en robe de chambre, un nounours à la main et pas plus âgé de 4-5 ans l'observait de ses grands yeux intéressés.

Ace désactiva l'alarme et fixa la petite fille pendant de longues secondes, les yeux dans les yeux. Il se rappela que non, il n'avait pas tout son temps vu qu'il était en territoire ennemi, et engagea la conversation.

"-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni ce que tu fais là, mais... Tu voudrais bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Mon papa il m'a dit qu'il fallait pas parler aux pirates ! déclara-t-elle, soudainement nerveuse."

Il vit la peur dans ses yeux, et tenta de se faire le plus rassurant possible.

"Et qui est ton papa ?

-C'est le chef ! dit-elle, pleine de fierté."

Ace sourit face à ce petit bout de chou, et ne put s'empêcher de lui pincer la joue. Elle grogna de mécontentement et recula, s'éloignant de lui. Résigné à l'idée qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas l'apprécier du jour au lendemain, il enchaîna.

"Je vois ! Tu dois être heureuse dis donc, avec un papa pareil ! Tu sais, il a raison, c'est souvent dangereux les pirates. Mais pas tous, hein ! Et puis, moi, j'en suis pas un, de pirate.

-Menteur ! cria-t-elle, le surprenant. Tu les as endormi, y'a que les pirates qui font ça ! raisonna-t-elle en pointant les marines évanouies du doigt."

Ace se retrouva coincé, lorsqu'il eut une idée.

"Ah non mais pas du touuut ! Eux et moi, on fait un cache-cache ! Ils comptent, et moi je vais me cacher !

-Ah bon ?"

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, elle était pour le coup beaucoup moins craintive.

"Oui ! Du coup, je vais aller me cacher, et je compte sur toi pour ne pas vendre ma planque aux autres ! Marché conclu ? dit-il plus bas, entendant l'agitation qui commençait à régner, les marines étant en alerte.

-D'accord !"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, passa par la fenêtre, et alors qu'il allait se laisser tomber, il rappela la fillette.

"Eh, attend ! N'oublie pas de leur dire que c'était une fausse alerte ! Ils seront en rogne contre moi s'ils savent que c'est de ma faute s'ils ont été réveillés !

-Je vais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas ! lui répondit-elle."

Le prince des pirates lâcha prise, et se rattrapa légèrement plus bas, là où il pourrait observer les mouvements de l'ennemi sans être vu.

"Aaaaahhh les gosses... chuchota-t-il pour lui même. Tellement adorable... Dommage qu'ils soient de vraies sources à emmerdes."

A sa plus grande surprise, l'alarme fut réenclenché, et Ace comprit que la gamine n'avait pas du tout gobé son histoire, et qu'elle s'était bien foutu de sa gueule...

"Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! cria-t-il alors qu'une vive lumière l'éblouissait."

Il sauta et atterrie au sol au milieu de nombreux soldats, apparemment décidé à en découdre malgré l'heure tardive.

"Bon écoutez les mecs, vous comme moi on est fatigué, j'vous propose de retourner dormir, dit-il calmement."

Il esquiva plusieurs attaques simultanées, pris appuie sur le sabre d'un ennemi et s'élança dans le ciel. "Forcément, ça serait trop facile..." pensa-t-il très fort.

"HIKEN !"

Son attaque décima une grosse partie des attaquants et alors qu'il allait lancer une deuxième offensive, il vit Shanks sortir avec les hommes de son équipage, lui criant, complètement paniqué, "qu'il fallait se barrer d'ici". Ace comprit que ce crétin avait fait une grosse connerie vu comme ils détalaient, lui et ses hommes. IL tourna sur lui même, créant un tourbillon de flamme qui brillait dans la nuit et en sorti afin de rejoindre ses compagnons.

"Pourquoi on court ? On peut les battre !"

-Le boss a provoqué Garp ! fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu.

-GARP ?!"

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise (et en parti la panique). "Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?!". A l'idée de croiser son grand-père adoré, Ace accéléra, dépassant bientôt largement les hommes d'Akagami, et il hurla :

"CHACUN SA MERDE LES MECS ! DÉBROUILLEZ-VOUS SANS MOI, J'ME TAPE PAS LES REMONTRANCES DU VIEUX !

-ACE ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

-JE SUIS BIEN D'ACCORD !"

Attendez... Qui était d'accord ? Ace tourna la tête, et le tableau qui s'offrit à lui aurait été hilarant si ça n'avait pas été sa vie qui aurait été en jeu... Parmi les pirates du Roux, il y avait Garp. Oui, lui aussi, il courrait. Vu comme ça, on aurait dit qu'il fuyait la base... L'allumette fut tenté d'éclater de rire, mais il se dit que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment... Il se contenta donc de répondre :

"DANS TES RÊVES VIEUX SCHNOQUE !"

Il enfourcha son striker, jusque là camoufler, et s'enfuit le plus vite possible sans même se soucier de savoir si l'opération avait réussi. Garp, depuis la rive, hurlait à son petit fils de bien vouloir arrêter de faire l'enfant.

"ACE ! AAAACE ! BON DIEU DE... RAAAHH TU FAIS CHIER ! hurlait-il."

Le langage très fleuri du vice-amiral ne choquèrent en aucun cas les soldats qui avaient complètement oublié la présence des autres hors-la-loi et observaient calmement Poing Ardent s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Comme ils avaient envie, eux aussi, de se barrer d'ici, de fuir là où Garp n'aurait jamais l'idée de chercher... Du côté de Shanks, ils tentaient un départ tout en douceur, sans se faire voir... Raté le départ discret, si vous voulez tout savoir. En même temps, crier à son homme enfin libéré "VIENS LA QUE J'T'EMBRASSE !" n'étant pas une tactique très efficace quand il s'agissait de rester silencieux... Et ça, Shanks ne l'avait pas compris.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _3 jours plus tard, de retour au navire_

"Ace ! Le journal est arrivé ! Viens voir, ça pourrait t'intéresser !"

L'allumette descendit de son perchoir, se saisit du journal, et commença à lire. Il le froissa, le roula en boule, tenta de l'avaler en vain, et finalement le lança à la mer, faisant demi-tour en grognant. Barbe Blanche demanda à voir ce qui pouvait bien autant frustré son fils, et s'empara d'un journal. Il éclata de rire, et tendit le papier à ses enfants en criant :

"Ace, mon fils ! Il faut que tu le saches, nous adorons tous tes conneries les plus incroyables les unes que les autres... MAIS JE SERAI TOUJOURS TON PLUS GRAND FAN !"

Sur la première page, il y avait une photo bien particulière... Ace apparaissait en premier plan, les yeux écarquillés de peur et la bave aux lèvres, visiblement en plein sprint, et derrière apparaissaient les pirates d'Akagami, leurs bouches touchant le sol, trop surpris de voir Garp courant parmi eux en pyjama rose bonbon, un nounours levé en l'air, près à être jeté en direction de son petit-fils préféré.


	3. Chapter 3

L'océan était déchaîné ce soir. Ace, qui rentrait à peine de mission, se débattait tant bien que mal avec les gigantesques vagues qui semblaient avoir pour but de l'expulser de son striker et, par la même occasion, de lui faire visiter les profondeurs sous-marines. Malheureusement (vous sentez l'ironie), l'allumette n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette idée, alors il se débattait comme un diable et évitait comme il le pouvait les énormes murs qui fonçaient sur lui, ces-derniers étant sûrement dû à la colère de Davy Jones. Il n'avait certainement pas pu boire son 36ème pichet de rhum en paix, le pirate ne voyait que ça...

Le striker ne fonctionnant que grâce aux flammes du mangeur de fruit du démon, et l'eau ayant la capacité de les éteindre aussi vite qu'elles n'apparaissaient, il fallait bien avouer qu'observer Poing Ardent s'épuiser à faire du sur-place avait un certain côté comique. Encore y aurait-il fallu avoir un quelconque spectateur, ce qui aurait été plutôt compliqué, vu la tempête actuelle.

"Putain de bordel de merde de sa mère la-... Non... Pas les mamans Ace, tu le sais bien..." se dit le condamné à lui-même (ne le répétez à personne, mais il paraîtrait que le jeune homme parle dans son sommeil... Une sale histoire de cochon qui n'aurait pas dû pouvoir manger la pomme car-... Euh... Pardon.)

Se reprenant en main, le capitaine de la seconde flotte tenta une énième fois de faire démarrer le véhicule mais à nouveau, comme si l'océan lui-même se foutait de sa gueule, un rouleau vint s'exploser avec grâce et délicatesse sur sa bouille d'ange, nous permettant à présent de le comparer sans difficulté avec une vieille éponge décrépie. Et imbibée d'eau.

Il oublia tous ses principes et jura d'une manière absolument vulgaire et déplacée, révoltante même, de sorte que Portgas D. Rouge en personne se déplaça afin de censurer ce passage. Si, si. Et croyez-en le club anonyme du « J'écris sur le fils unique de Rouge », cette femme est démoniaque lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger son bébé. Comme toute mère au final. Bref ! Reprenons. (Je ne dis pas ça en raison d'un couteau tranchant placé juste sous ma gorge, non, pas du tout.)

Notre adorable vieille éponge aux cheveux noirs corbeaux se mit à paniquer. Un tout petit peu. Petit petit peu… Oui bon d'accord il paniquait ! Parce que OUI, l'eau salée qu'il se prenait régulièrement en pleine face faisait effet, et annulait au fur et à mesure ses capacités de barbecue vivant, ce qui était très embêtant quand même (adieu les brochettes). S'accrochant au petit mât de son navire (si l'on pouvait appeler ça un navire), Ace cherchait désespérément une solution, un bain de minuit ne le tentant pas tellement, là, maintenant. Attendez… Il avait dit « bain de minuit » ?

Qui dit « bain de minuit » dit « tous à poil », non ? Donc, une fois tous dénudés justement, qu'est-ce qu'il reste… ? Oui, bon, à part la virilité des hommes et l'intimité des femmes ?! Il reste les vêtements ! Misérables bouts de tissus inutiles, oubliés sur le bord du bassin, et parfois même oubliés tout court, donc jamais retrouvés. Et, de base, un habit sert (en quelque sorte) à faire barrière, non ? Oui bon métaphoriquement, ils font barrière aux regards des autres ! Donc pourquoi n'arrêteraient-ils pas autre chose… Comme de l'eau par exemple ?

Idée nulle mais ne pouvant être ignorée en cette situation extrême, Ace se déshabilla totalement (ce qui ne fut pas très long, faut bien l'avouer) et se dit, à la fin de son opération, que bah merde, ça faisait con d'être debout dans une mini-embarcation, nu, seul en plein milieu de l'océan et qui plus est, en plein milieu d'une tempête destructrice. Il plaça ses « boucliers » autour et au-dessus de lui en guise de parapluie, puis fit une première tentative. Echec flagrant. Un juron fit son apparition (on se croirait dans pokémon). Modification de l'habitacle en cours…. Nouvelle tentative… Echec. Modification…. Nouvelle tentative…. Echec. MODIFICATION…. NOUVELLE TENTATIVE…. **Echec.**

« Reste calme…. Reeeeste caaalme…. POURQUOI S'ENERVER ?! ragea le Prince des Pirates. Zen attitude… Yoga… Rhum… Sexe… Zeeeennnn…. »

Enfin calmé (c'est un bien grand mot, mais c'est pour donner l'impression qu'Ace maîtrise ses émotions. Oui oui, je ne dupe personne, mais je crois en mes rêves), le jeune homme voulut réessayer. Voulu. Peut-être avait-il, pendant sa séance de relaxation, légèrement oublié ses vêtements, et peut-être qu'ils coulaient actuellement en compagnie d'autres objets non-identifiés qui n'avaient rien faire dans l'océan. Peut-être.

Mauvaise joueuse, l'éponge sur pattes s'assit dans son striker, gonfla les joues et bouda avec la plus grande classe et la plus grande gaminerie dont elle était capable. Oui, le pirate intrépide _boudait_. Il avait décidé d'attendre. Attendre que tout ce bordel passe son chemin, et attendre d'enfin pouvoir se barrer d'ici. La tâche était compliquée vu qu'il ratait de passer par-dessus bord toutes les 30 secondes environ et que la mort par hypothermie n'était pas son objectif actuel, mais il tenait bon.

Très vite, il se mit tout de même à grelotter (une première pour lui depuis bien longtemps), et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, à claquer des dents. Deux heures passèrent sans qu'il n'observe aucun changement. Aaaaahhh les joies du Nouveau Monde ! Plus d'une fois, il avait dû s'accrocher à son striker afin d'éviter qu'il ne se retourne sur lui-même, et plus d'une fois il avait tenté de faire jaillir son feu, sans succès. Il estima l'heure à environ une heure du matin lorsqu'il lui sembla apercevoir une masse sombre au loin.

Loin ? Euh, pas tant que ça… Il se redressa, frictionna ses membres engourdis et frissonna. Il n'y avait qu'un navire possédant cette forme et étant aussi grand… C'était le Moby Dick ! Mais attendez… Il était nu et tremper jusqu'aux os… Si ses compagnons le voyaient débarquer comme ça, les castagnettes à l'air… **Pas question. C'était une question d'honneur.**

A la force des bras, il fit en sorte de rapprocher le striker de sa maison flottante, et l'entreprise lui prit une bonne demi-heure (plus question de refaire l'expérience des flammes, il serait immédiatement grillé – magnifique jeu de mot). Une fois fait, il se glissa sur le pont et contourna les femmes et les hommes étant de garde cette nuit-là. Il faillit se faire prendre une bonne dizaine de fois mais pour sa défense, il était épuisé ! Et puis, au final, le principal était que personne ne le remarque. Il avait une drôle de sensation, comme s'il était épié, mais à chaque fois qu'il se retournait dans l'espoir (et la crainte) de repérer l'intrus, il ne rencontrait que du vide. Il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue, et, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il pénétra dans les entrailles du navire.

Il n'entendait que des ronflements, ce qui était plutôt bon signe pour lui, et pu enfin rejoindre sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Marco. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, évita le plus possible tous les grincements insupportables qui ne se manifestaient QUE lorsque l'on devait être discret, et sur la pointe des pieds, se dirigea en direction de sa pile de vêtement. Elle trônait fièrement et depuis toujours sur une chaise, et n'était jamais changée de place.

Le piaf brulant avait essayé de convaincre son petit frère de bien vouloir ranger ses vêtements mais sans aucun succès. L'argument « c'est aussi ma chambre » n'avait pas fonctionné, puisque l'allumette avait immédiatement répliqué « je rangerais mes vêtements quand tu accepteras de te balader avec un ananas sur la tête pendant 3 semaines ». Forcément, le phœnix n'avait pas apprécié.

Ace enfila un slip (car **oui** , on lui avait aussi interdit de dévoiler sa véritable nature, c'est-à-dire celle d'un exhibitionniste ! Nature qui ne se réveillait que lorsqu'il était dans sa chambre, il fallait le préciser) et enfin, il put retrouver le confort de son lit, la douceur de ses draps, le-… Le froid de son matelas.

Bordel il en pouvait plus il était gelé ! Il n'avait pas l'habitude merde !

« BON, TU VAS ARRÊTER DES FAIRE DES CLAQUETTES AVEC TES DENTS ?! tonna la voix de Marco. »

Il était réveillé ?! … La jouer clean, il n'était pas un gosse, et Marco n'était pas son père, aucun risque qu'il ne se fasse engueuler comme s'il venait de fumer un joint et qu'il puait encore la clope… Tout allait bien se passer.

« Mais j'ai froid… marmonna-t-il. »

Un long silence passa.

« Attend, j'ai bien entendu ? TOI, tu as froid ?! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de claquer des dents plus fort. Marco soupira, une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

« Bon allez, viens là toi !

-Quoi ? dit-il, perdu. »

Deux bras musclés le soulevèrent comme s'il n'était qu'un poids plume et le lâchèrent sur le lit d'à côté, qui était déjà chauffé. Marco sembla seulement remarquer l'état de son petit frère à son contact, car il s'écria :

« Bordel mais t'es trempé ?!

-Ouais… J'sais pas si t'as remarqué mais il pleut dehors…

-Tu pouvais pas attendre la fin de la tempête et revenir au bateau demain ?

-J'ai cru que j'aurai le temps de faire le voyage... »

Marco esquissa un sourire à la vue de son cadet rougissant, honteux de son incapacité à prévoir les caprices de la mer, puis s'installa à son tour dos au jeune homme, faisant passer la couette au-dessus d'eux. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de lui dire que c'était une exception et que ça n'arriverait pas une seconde fois, il sentit son camarade se plaquer contre le lit, le serrant comme un nounours géant. Il grogna, signe de son mécontentement, mais en entendant la respiration régulière résonnant dans la pièce, il comprit bien vite qu'Ace s'était endormi. Il soupira très, très fort.

« C'est pas possible… C'est pas un D. pour rien celui-là… murmura-t-il après s'être caler à peu près confortablement. »

….

Le lendemain, Ace se réveilla tout seul dans le lit, le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment, mais choisit de l'ignorer, mettant ça sur le compte de ses activités nocturnes pour le moins mouvementées. Il se leva, enfila un short, puis monta sur le pont. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal, pas d'agitation inexpliquée… Toutefois, il vérifia quand même vers le tableau de la honte (officiellement créé par les infirmières) s'il n'y avait pas eu des nouveautés croustillantes durant son absence. Quelques personnes se trouvaient devant, et son mauvais pressentiment fit son retour en grande pompe, ne le lâchant plus. Il faisait partie de ceux qui te faisaient directement comprendre que ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu…

Son impression se renforçait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'affichage, et enfin, comprit. Il y avait bien des nouveautés, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Une dizaine de photos de lui de cette nuit, à poil, les cheveux dégoulinants et bien évidemment, les parties à l'air… On voyait très bien à son expression qu'il tentait d'être discret, mais visiblement, c'était raté… Le seul point positif, c'était qu'il faisait sombre et que le photographe n'avait pu le prendre seulement quand il passait à la lumière, c'est-à-dire pas si souvent… La toute dernière affiche était une photo de lui allongé sur le premier commandant, ce dernier faisant un magnifique doigt à l'appareil… La bave qui dégoulinait sur son torse, provenant de la bouche de l'allumette, lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité… Pour l'honneur, on repassera…


End file.
